1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a thrombectomy catheter system with occluder and method of using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for addressing and influencing thrombotic deposits often included angioplasty devices where thrombotic deposits were merely reshaped outwardly and the vessel surrounding the thrombotic material was correspondingly urged to expand to allow greater blood throughflow. Such devices were often equipped with a filter or a balloon-style occluder distal to the thrombotic occlusion to filter out or constrain any thrombotic material which may be dislodged during such reshaping angioplasty processes to prevent recirculation of such thrombotic material in the vasculature. Often an occluder-like balloon would be utilized distal to the thrombotic deposit from which a cleansing fluid would be discharged in a less than aggressive fashion in order to carry any dislodged thrombotic material proximally to a collection device. While performing angioplasty involving the reshaping of the thrombotic material, little was done to actively and aggressively cause thrombotic materials to be urged into maceration devices for breaking up and carrying away the thrombotic materials. Such a function is provided by the present invention.